Dying isn't Always Bad
by HumanKyt3
Summary: Kenny reveals to Butters that he's never dyed Easter eggs, and Butters decides he shouldn't be left out of such an important holiday tradition. Easter fluff, slash Bunny, hope you all enjoy if you decide to read. oneshot


**A completely fluffy easter fic. i know im a little late but oh well whatever, fuck you lol jk :) hope you like, but if your teeth hurt form too much sugar, i suggest tleaving this page because this one is a sweet one :)**

* * *

There's a first for everything, and this was certainly a first for me.

I was usually sitting at home, sitting in my room reading porn or helping Karen draw flowers on her wall with washable markers, that were so old that you could tell the ink was running dry, to decorate for the "special day". All my family ever did for Easter was pray and each get an extra Poptart, which I would let Karen have every time. My family didn't decorate our house in fun pastels, we didn't dye Easter eggs, we didn't even get to do an egg hunt. What the hell would we put in the eggs? Dirt? Maybe meth, but I had protested, saying Karen didn't need to be exposed to that, she dealt with enough. So no special occasion for Easter, besides going to sleep a little less hungry, in every single one of my sixteen years of life. At least until this year.

I had just finished helping Karen draw childish flowers all along her wall, which seemed to grow out of the stained carpet and cracked molding. Suddenly my Tracfone chimed, and I went to answer, expecting Stan to be asking what's up, Kyle asking to hang out in Stan's absence, since right about now he would be helping his father find his Hares Club for Men uniform, or even Cartman who might be asking what hell I was doing and to get my poor ass over his house and play Call of Duty with him. The last thing I expected was the word BUTTERS to be stamped across the front of my screen. I pressed the answer button and held it up to my exposed ear.

"Hello?" I asked, skeptical.

"Kenny hi!" Butters exclaimed cheerfully in my ear.

I smiled. Why the hell did he have to be so adorable sometimes? "hey, what's up?"

"Oh nothing dying Easter eggs, the norm," I could hear the sound of his mom and dad's car screeching out of the driveway harshly.

"Not for me," I shrugged, not that he could see it.

"Why not?" he asked with genuine concern. Of all the students at Park high school, Butters was the most sympathetic toward my monetary issues. Even Stan and Kyle were cruel about it sometimes, the way guy friends were.

"I've never dyed Easter eggs," I inform him.

He splutters for a second, almost sounding like he's choking on some kind of liquid. "Y-you've never dyed _Easter eggs?_ What the heck? Come on over, you can dye some here!"

I smiled. He was so overly nice, even to ratty assholes who don't deserve shit "alright, I'll be right over,"

We hung up and I grabbed my hoodie that I had borrowed from Stan . . . about two years ago, and told Karen I was leaving, then walked out without telling my parents. They didn't care right now, they were arguing right now about who fucked up more in life, the deadbeat man or the woman who married the deadbeat man. I sighed exasperatedly and slammed the door while leaving.

The air still held the winters twinge in it as a bone biting wind whipped through the active streets of desperate parents who were trying to pick up last minute Easter things. Candy and outfits and shit.

Butters house was a mansion compared to mine. Any two floored house that hadn't been previously used as a clubhouse for my long ago pubescent teenager of a father. It had nice, brick siding and hole-free black shingle roof, with a small porch and a garage that was closed and wasn't used for a meth lab. Honestly, I liked Butters house. It was the house I wanted when I grew up and forced myself to be better than my own douchebag parents.

I rapped on the cherry wood door three times and a few seconds later, Butters smiling, innocent face peered through a window before It disappeared and the door swung open widely, revealing Butters in a massive white T-shirt that looked 5 sized too bug, and a pair of ratty jeans. Why did this make me slightly horny? I shook my head and smiled my dazzling white smile at him, which made him freeze in his tracks. His arms shook slightly and his robin's egg eyes widened. I laughed and his trance broke.

Butters had come out sometime in 7th grade, but It wasn't significant really, since everyone would see it coming since 3rd . No one treated him worse, but then again, no one treated him better, because most people were indifferent of him. Only Cartman really bullied him and I kept him in line because Butters was less annoying than him anyway, so to call him a faggot and a prick was really fucking stupid. Especially seeing how many gay people were in South Park. Also the fact that I'm Bi might play a role in this as well.

He swept an arm, signaling me to enter and I obliged, hanging my jacket on a coatrack. I followed him to his dining room to see a bunch of large plastic cups and eggs and little spoons attached together to look like scissors all on a thick layering of old newspaper. He had eight chairs that surrounded the table, but only the right half had all the materials and butters pulled out a chair for me, which I sort of found adorable, again.

Butters just was plain adorable.

I accepted it with another smile. He went around and sat next to me, grabbing a carton of eggs and, taking one of those spoon scissor things, picked it up and gently set it into a dark color dye that I couldn't tell if it was purple or blue.

"Here," he handed me a pair of the spoon scissor things and wrapped my hand around it. I pushed my fingers in the wholes and used them to snatch an egg and plunked it into a random dye. Butters let in a sharp intake of breath.

"What? Oh shit did it break?" I asked, peering into the dye, which I determined was yellow.

"No," he said "It wouldn't matter too much because their boiled but still, we wouldn't want it to crack," he didn't even sound reprimanding, he just assuaged me gently.

'Oh, their boiled?' I once again, peered into the dye, my Easter spirit and curiosity growing. With Butters, that was inevitable, along with an aura of optimism.

"you really haven't ever dyed eggs have you?" he questioned.

"The only 'dying' I've done is the kind that is painful and sucks like hell. Well, Hell actually isn't that bad, it's when I got stuck in purgatory is what sucked ass," I explained.

He nodded, then grabbed the scissor spoon and took out the egg that was in the blue dye and set it on a clear glass tray. I took the one out of the yellow and even though it probably would look better darker, it still looked pretty good. I was intrigued.

I looked at Butters and smiled, then grabbed an egg and held it from the top in the dye, only about a fourth of the way in. Butters noticed and stared at me in curiosity, he didn't say anything though, well if he had then I wouldn't have heard it anyway, I was too focused.

When I felt like it was dark enough, I pulled it back out of the yellow dye and grabbed a sharpie, then drew a pair of massive eyes and a big smile, then outlined the hair to look like his. I snatched a teal sharpie (I swear this kid have a sharpie for every single color known to man) and colored a shirt and the irises of his eyes, then presented him with it.

He immediately beamed "Wow! I-It's awesome Kenny!"

"Just a thank you gift. This is actually really cool. You know, I never knew something as simple as dying eggs would be this fun, especially with you, I mean no offense" I backtracked, feeling incredibly guilty at the word vomit that had just spewed out of my mouth.

"Oh, it's alright Kenny, I know I'm not your best friend, not like Stan or Kyle or Cartman or nothing," his eyes held their typical smile to them.

"No, I mean it," I let my mind speak again, except this time, it was better, especially since my words were truer "I mean Cartman's an asshole and Stan and Kyle are best friends, but when I'm here, I just feel appreciated, you know? I don't feel that often," I nearly punched myself for admitting all that, or him so maybe he'd forget.

Before I had the chance to prepare my right hook, he smiled even brighter, and somehow his eyes began to glow with joy. Compared to how they looked now, they could have been as plain as plaster before. Almost like now he was genuinely happy.

"Aww shucks Kenny, that means a lot, really," he looked away, but not before I saw the bright pink dusting on his pale cheeks. I don't know why this made me so happy, and maybe a little hot. I stared at him as he avoided my gaze.

He grabbed a plain egg and dunked it a fourth of the way in the yellow for longer than I did, then he grabbed markers and drew on it, not allowing me to see. Finally when he finished he held it in my face. It was a little Kenny egg, even with the old orange parka I used to wear on, although not covering my face like it used to. It had my eye color and a wide, dazzling grin just like I had done a few minutes ago. It was perfect.

I gently cupped it in my hands, staring back at the little me, smiling. I grabbed his and pressed their mouths together, as though they were kissing.

If Butters was pink before, he was a dark shade of red now, almost giggling. That drove me insane.

I put the eggs down and quickly grabbed him by his arms and smashed my lips against his, my eyes closed. After a few shocked seconds, he finally moved back against me shyly.

After a few moments, I finally pulled away and opened my eyes lustfully, nearly bursting when I see his kiss swollen lips.

"K-Kenny . . ." I didn't let him finish the though, I leaned back in and bit his lower lip, smiling. Butters gasped but smiled.

I grabbed the eggs and made them bump against each other, with a question in my eyes. Butters ,laughed "Maybe later, right now let's finish these eggs," and we grabbed the eggs and put as many eggs in the dye bowls as possible.

Dying wasn't so bad after all, especially with Butters here.

* * *

**awww :) butters and kenny lurvin lol. i like to make Kenny sweet sometimes. hope you all enjoyed and again, i know its a littel late but ive been busy (so strange right?) I dont own south park, trey and the incredibly sexy matt do**


End file.
